klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Klocuch
thumbKlocuch – (antyrezenzent, antyraper, antyjutuber itd.) znany wideorecenzent, twórca poradników, bajek, kabaretów, seriali i piosenek uważany przez niektórych wielbicieli za „Króla Polskiego YouTube’a”. To fenomen, który ciężko wytłumaczyć. Obecnie prowadzi kanał na Youtube, Twittera oraz stronę internetową na Google Sites. Jednymi z jego środków stylistycznych są błędy szczególnie w zagranicznych nazwach, charakterystyczny szyk zdania i słownictwo. Konta oficjalne: Klocuch12 (stare konto) Klocuch (obecne konto, dawniej KlocuchRecenzje) klo cuch (trzecie konto, nieużywane) dailymotion (konto pomocnicze) vimeo (konto pomocnicze) Twitter Facebook - dzbany włamały się i usunęły. runcajs16 (ask.fm - konto użyte do zrobienia żartu NRGeekowi) Steam - konto do grania z widzami na streamach (HaxBall w 2017 roku) Strony internetowe # http://klocuchrecenzje.manifo.com # https://klocuchrecenzje.blogspot.com # https://sites.google.com/view/klocuch (obecnie używana) Historia Początki kariery Swoją karierę rozpoczął na kanale Klocuch12 w listopadzie 2010 roku z The Nomand soul - recenzja, kiedy nagrał 4 krótkie filmy - tzw. wideorecenzje. Potem po długiej, dotychczas najdłuższej przerwie powrócił na początku lipca 2011 roku. Miał jednak wówczas stosunkowo niewielką oglądalność, około kilkudziesięciu widzów. Wkrótce pojawił się użytkownik Klocuch122, który wzorując się na mistrzu też tworzył wideorecenzje i uzyskał jego aprobatę. Ich współpraca zakończyła się na początku 2012 roku, kiedy tamten zaczął bajdurzyć, że jest bratem Klocucha. Szerszą publikę zdobył dzięki recenzjom popularnych gier, takich jak GTA, Need for Speed czy Minecraft. Na jego kanale przeważały negatywne oceny i niekiedy wulgarne komentarze. Sporo osób twierdziło, że jest tylko zwykłym dzieckiem nieudolnie próbującym nagrywać filmy na Youtube. W rozwoju popularności sporo pomogli mu youtuberzy (skupiający się głównie na tematyce okołogrowej), którzy o nim wspominali w swoich materiałach, np. CTSG, Multi, skkf, Rock, Rojo czy Krzysztof Gonciarz. Oprócz recenzji zaczęły się pojawiać poradniki i gry wspólne z kolegą Klocucha, którego nick później został ujawniony jako Szczupix. W 2012 roku recenzent zorganizował aż 5 konkursów dla widzów, którzy często trollowali w swoich zgłoszeniach. Od tamtego czasu coraz szybciej rosło zainteresowanie jego tajemniczą i niedostępną osobą. Na początku dosyć często odpisywał na wiadomości prywatne, ale z czasem odpowiedzi zaczęły stawać się rzadsze i zdawkowe, ograniczające się do jednego lub paru słów. Ciężko też było wyszukać o nim jakichkolwiek informacji poza Youtubem. Aktywność na serwerze SAMP W 2012 roku kolega pokazał Klocuchowi, jak grać z ludźmi w internecie, co było dla niego ogromnym odkryciem. W czasie wakacji tamtego roku często przebywał na serwerze PPS (Polish Party Server) do multiplayera GTA San Andreas - jego ulubionej gry. Grał grubym murzynem z Sa Nandreas. Gdy tylko się pojawiał, śledziły go tłumy graczy. Co najmniej 1/3 serwera biegała za nim i spamowała na czacie. Tak wielu ludzi pisało do niego, że wyłączył prywatne wiadomości. Fani robili sobie z nim zdjęcia (w grze). Czasem sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli i Klocuch kilka razy skarżył się na innych graczy na forum PPS, gdzie sprawiedliwości stało się zadość i zwyciężył. https://server-pps.com/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=21923&hilit=klocuch https://server-pps.com/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=22372&hilit=klocuch Poza tym wziął udział w konkursie BMX, w którym zajął 3. miejsce.https://server-pps.com/viewtopic.php?f=27&t=21822&hilit=klocuch Po wakacjach nie wchodził już na serwer, aż powrócił na chwilę w marcu 2013 roku.https://server-pps.com/viewtopic.php?f=27&t=27541&p=273472&hilit=klocuch#p273472 W 2014 roku nagrał filmik ze wspomnieniami starych czasów na sampie. Wydarzenia i kłopoty W wakacje 2012 stracił możliwość zalogowania się na kanał. Prawdopodobnie zapomniał hasła, a wcześniej stracił konto e-mail z powodu braku logowania przez długi czas, co spowodowało, że nie mógł skorzystać z funkcji przypominania hasła. Wówczas stworzył drugi kanał, który nosił nazwę KlocuchRecenzje, na którym wrzuca filmy do dziś. Ich jakość uległa pewnej poprawie, zaś oceny i komentarze są głównie pozytywne. Wkrótce stare konto wpadło w ręce hakerów, którzy zaczęli na nim kombinować, m.in. robić streamy. Ostatecznie włamywacze oddali je właścicielowi, który postanowił pozostać na nowym kanale. W międzyczasie znajomy Klocucha, prawdopodobnie Kooltex zrobił dla niego stronę internetową na manifo.com. W dodatku recenzent otrzymał propozycję wzięcia udziału w fanowskim dublażu do szczurów (Fallout) do postaci Myrona. Klocuch był poedkscytowany możliwością podłożenia własnego głosu do gry. Choć chętnie nagrał swoje kwestie, niestety projekt nie został ukończony i fanowska wersja nigdy się nie ukazała. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3OCKuxbo94 Niedługo później (w styczniu 2013 roku) stracił dostęp do strony przez włamanie się demaskatorów. Pomimo zwrócenia, nie chciał już z niej korzystać, a kolejna powstała na Blogspocie. W międzyczasie wyciekła prywatna wideorecenzja Tibii. Na kanale KlocuchRecenzje pojawiły się nowe formy materiałów, takie jak kabarety (parodie), bajki (animacje) i seriale z gier (let's play'e). W dalszych latach ukazywały się krótkie filmiki, np. związane z przyrodą lub prześmiewcze. Zgadzał się na współpracę z innymi youtuberami, pierwszym był NRGeek. Później nawet sam wychodził z propozycją, jak w przypadku Dema. Z biegiem czasu coraz więcej rzeczy zaczynało denerwować recenzenta. Założył oficjalny fanpage na Facebooku, niestety po pewnym czasie ktoś go zhakował, publikował i usunął. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zmienił nazwę kanału z KlocuchRecenzje na Klocuch. 5 marca tego samego roku niespodziewanie wrzucił filmik na stare konto. Niepokój i liczne spekulacje wzbudziła tajemnicza aktywność recenzenta w sierpniu 2016 roku, kiedy wydawał się być wystraszony i "nie swój", usunął awatar i zablokował stronę na Blogspocie. Tamte wydarzenia zostały nazwane "porwaniem" i opowiada o nich osobny artykuł. 2017-2018 W 2017 roku znacznie polepszyła jakość montażu filmów. Seria kabaretowa tureckie problemy dała Klocuchowi kolejny wzrost popularności. Od tamtego czasu zaczęły pojawiać się problemy z prawami autorskimi, niektóre filmy (zwłaszcza kabarety) miały nałożone ograniczenia wiekowe, były blokowane lub usuwane przez Youtube. W maju i czerwcu 2017 roku wiele razy streamował, głównie grając i rozmawiając z widzami. Wkrótce stronę na Blogspocie zastąpiła nowa na Google Sites. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Klocuch nagra utwór raperski jako nagrodę w konkursie Icy Tower, a w grudniu tego samego roku nagrał cover piosenki Piaska - Pogodniej (Złoty Środek) opisany w artykule zloty (srodek). Za przełom uznaje się jednak utwór kruci gang mający swoją premierę o północy 1 stycznia 2018 roku. Po tym wydarzeniu Klocuch stał się znacznie bardziej rozpoznawalny. Powstała wystawa poświęcona jego twórczości, która cieszyła się ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Pod koniec roku słowo "dzban" zostało wybrane Młodzieżowym Słowem Roku 2018, które spopularyzował Klocuch (chociaż myślał, że każdy tak mówił, bo to normalne słowo). W międzyczasie powstawała niezależna gra Cartonfall z jego dublażem. Wśród filmów pojawiły się m.in. analizy, bitki, pierwsze Q&A, filmy o znanych ludziach. Wydawał kolejne utwory raperskie z teledyskami, które obowiązkowo znajdowały się w kacie Na czasie, a także covery różnych piosenek wypuszczanych jako filmy niepubliczne. Nie brakowało też tajemniczych filmików związanych z Peją, liczbami czy herbatą. Charakterystyka Narodowość Wbrew pozorom narodowość Klocucha nie jest aż tak oczywistą sprawą, chociaż nagrywa po polsku. Lokalizacja obecnego kanału Klocuch nie jest uściślona, co widać nawet na jednym z rankingów polskich youtuberów. Z drugiej strony na starszym koncie Klocuch12 miał ustawiony kraj jako Polskęhttps://web.archive.org/web/20120527141710/http://www.youtube.com:80/user/Klocuch12. Często grał w niemieckie wersje gier, wymawiał niektóre słowa, zwłaszcza literę "r" z charakterystycznym, niemieckim akcentem, w cal of duti wwi - wideorecenzja miał niemiecką książkę, w usuniętym filmie stara plyta kto wie - niemiecką płytę winylową (choć w jak suchac plyt czarnych już polską). Słuchał też niemieckiej muzyki, np. na filmie wakacje, skomentował także pod teledyskiem niemieckiej piosenki Das Leben ist so wie ein Meer. W jego pierwszym (usuniętym już) filmie z 2010 roku The Nomand Soul - recenzja pomylił język angielski z niemieckim, stwierdzając za chwilę, że nie rozumie napisów w grze, bo "nie zna dokładnie" tego drugiego. W remake'u tego filmu z 2017 roku mówi już o języku angielskim i pomija kwestię jego znajomości. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Klocuch wychowywał sie w polskiej rzeczywistości: oglądał polskie stacje telewizyjne, youtuberów, czytał polskie czasopisma, zna nasze realia, doświadczył ich na własnej skórze, dlatego jako widzowie dobrze rozumiemy jego kontent i możemy identyfikować się z tekstami jego piosenek. Można więc bez większych przeszkód założyć, że jest Polakiem, ewentualnie może mieć jakieś niemieckie koneksje rodzinne. Wiek Nie jest pewne, ile Klocuch ma lat. Na koncie Klocuch12 w 2012 roku miał zapisany wiek 29 lat, ale prawdopodobnie nie był prawdziwy, może nawet przypadkowa liczba. Ze swojego zachowania i głosu wydawał się być dzieciakiem (gimnazjum/podstawówka). Istnieje teoria, że "12" w nazwie Klocuch12 oznaczała jego wiek, kiedy zakładał swoje konto w 2010 roku. W sumie byłaby ona zgodna z danymi Dawida7531 - moderatora wyspagier.pl, czyli 1998 jako rok urodzenia Klocucha. Jednak największą poszlaką stała się mutacja, jaką przechodził Klocuch, zgadzająca się z powyższą teorią. Mutacja wskazywała, że Klocuch dorastał, chociaż nigdy nie zatracił charakterystycznego sposobu mówienia (patrz niżej: Głos). Z upływem czasu i nabieraniem doświadczenia jego charakter troszkę się zmieniał, a materiały stawały się bardziej profesjonalne (chociaż wciąż charakterystyczne dla jego stylu) i prześmiewcze, mimo ukrywania tego coraz głębiej (patrz: Osobowość i cechy charakteru). Oczywiście nie jest możliwe, żeby wiek człowieka stał w miejscu pomimo mijających lat, jednak przez wielu Klocuch wydaje się być postrzegany jako postać wiecznego dziecka (jakby zawsze miał 12 lat). Wygląd zewnętrzny Oglądając filmy Klocucha wiadomo, że był grubolem (takim klocuchem). Dzisiaj jednak jest sucholem, co można stwierdzić po jego dłoniach, które niektórym widzom wydawały się podejrzanie babskie. Ma krótkie, brązowe włosy, a kolor oczu jest trudny do określenia. Z pozoru wygląda jak jakiś stary chińczyk. Ciuchy thumb|Klocuch u Brzydkiego Buraka Zazwyczaj nosi wygodne ubrania typu bluza/sweter, t-shirt i spodnie. Na specjalne okazje jak święta Bożego Narodzenia czy zmiana nazwy kanału zakłada elegancką koszulę. W czasie różnych eksperymentów itp. zakłada rękawiczki dla bezpieczeństwa. Na filmie BrzydkiegoBuraka pojawił się w białym t-shircie z napisem c o r e, pomarańczowych dresach, czarnych adidasach i pomarańczowych okularsach (widać je przez ułamek sekundy). Można przypuszczać, że jest sucholem (mimo założenia ubrań oversized, aby się optycznie pogrubić). Głos Ma bardzo charakterystyczny głos i sposób mówienia. Przez lata zmieniał się, co wskazuje, że Klocuch mógł przechodzić mutację (ok. 2011-2013). A od 2015 roku jest mniej więcej taki sam. Wbrew pozorom jest to stosunkowo niski głos, czasem piskliwy (dawniej bardzo). Potrafił wywoływać silne emocje. Gada trochę przez nos. Ma specyficzny śmiech. Jak zmieniał się głos Klocucha w latach 2013 - 2017 Osobowość i cechy charakteru Klocuch sprawia wrażenie mało rozgarniętego dziecka, z tą różnicą, że stara się nie używać brzydkich słów i być grzecznym. Nie radzi sobie z językami obcymi czy matematyką. Nie rozumie wszystkich reguł społecznych (jak dziecko). Rzeczywistość interpretuje po swojemu. Tzw. "ułomek", ale nie wiadomo dlaczego taki jest. Jest po prostu sobą. Nie lubi szkoły, która jest niebezpiecznym miejscem. Wolny czas spędza na graniu w gry komputerowe, rysowaniu, spacerach, obserwowaniu przyrody, oglądaniu telewizji. Lubi słuchać fajnej muzyczki z różnych dekad, najbardziej z lat 80-tych i 2000-nych. W grach najbardziej lubi dużą wolność świata, akcjowość i rozwałkę, czyli po prostu dobrą zabawę. Nie przepada za pokazówkami, zwłaszcza nudnymi, długimi i takimi, których nie da się przyspieszyć. Śmieszy go zabijanie w grach, ale zauważa różnice między grą a prawdziwością. Ceni sobie bezpieczeństwo: nie popiera puszczania fajerwerków ani pływania, gdzie głęboka woda. Nożami rzuca w rękawiczkach. Nie lubi gum lambad i niemiłych ludzi w internecie. Od początku był dosyć naiwny i dziecinny. Jednocześnie także bardzo miły, co nie przeszkodziło w zebraniu fali hejtów. Z biegiem czasu po doświadczeniach z widzami, stał się bardziej podejrzliwy oraz krytyczny (nawet cyniczny). Coraz częściej się irytował, co przedstawia seria denerwuje mnie... W 2018 roku zaczął rozróżniać gry od gierek. Dawniej nie za bardzo orientował się, co się wokół niego dzieje i nie interesowało go to. Obecnie potrafi współpracować z innymi youtuberami, odpowiadać hejterom (zaorał). Po kruci gang zauważył, że widownia się powiększyła i zmieniła. Również coraz rzadziej gra w gry (bo w sumie nie ma w co). Recenzent słynie z seksistowskich i rasistowskich wypowiedzi, stąd łatwo można wywnioskować hierarchię ludzi według Klocucha: normalny człowiek > murzyn > chińczyk/chintol > baba > głupia chinka. Pomimo tego, potrafi dostrzec wartość każdego człowieka i jest miły dla bab oglądających jego kanał. Klocuch nie uważa się za youtubera. Od początku bardzo rzadko odpowiadał na komentarze widzów. Nie obchodzą go suby ani lajki. Jednak bardzo zależało mu, by zdobyć srebrny przycisk Youtube'a (zwłaszcza, że dawno zdobył 100 tys. subskrypcji, a NRGeek już dostał przycisk) i płakał, że mu nie dali. Ostatecznie przysłali w wakacje 2018 roku i położył go w dobrym miejscu, żeby się nie kurzył i nie trzeba było robić dziur w ścianie, np. pod łóżkiem. Jego ulubieni Youtuberzy to NRGeek, Wonziu (Strumienie z Ruczaju), Kuba Klawiter, Dem3000, quaz9 (Quaz znany takze jako Tomek Drabik), Bananowy Janek, TVGRYpl. (będą obrazki) Demaskowanie Jako, że klocuch jest postacią bardzo tajemniczą, powstało wiele spekulacji na jego temat. Osoby, takie jak Przedluzak, Dawid7531, Paladyn400 i inni próbują zdemaskować tożsamość wideorecenzenta, na ogół z bardzo różnym skutkiem. Dnia 11 listopada 2016 roku, NRGeek ujawnił informację, że przez cały czas to on udawał Klocucha. Dowód znajduje się w tym filmie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZAJJT7hqDk, mimo to, nadal wiele osób uważa, że jest inaczej. Więcej o demaskowaniu można przeczytać w tym artykule. Tajemnicza aktywność Klocuch, to nie jest typowy jutuber, więc nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że jego działalność jest tajemnicza. Czasem usuwa filmy, jednak na ogół nie podaje powód ich usunięcia. Do większości z nich mamy dostęp za sprawą reuploadów, dzięki którym można badać dzieje kanału i odkrywać kolejne informacje na temat omawianego twórcy. Raz na jakiś czas wstawia na kanał dziwne filmy i serie, za najbardziej tajemniczą serię uchodzi do dziś tzw. porwanie Klocucha. Współpraca thumb|Avatar króla na nowym koncie Klocuch na początku swojej kariery współpracował ze Szczupixem, później z większymi kanałami, np.: NRGeek, quaz9 czy TVGRYpl. Tych ostatnich nawet sparodiował w bajka - tv gry, gdzie nawiązał do przytyk wobec nich w komentarzach. Tutaj znajdziesz spis wszystkich kolaboracji. Nie lubi za to Poszukiwacza. Uważa, że kradnie ludziom hity i dlatego jest sławny, i że pluje trucizną. Promował w filmach wiele marek, jak głośniki Hykker, margarynę Delmę, herbatę'' Lipton'', cukierki Zozole, gumy Hubba Bubba, Mamba, Maomam, Tęczową Colę, soczki Bracia Sadownicy, proszek Calgon i mydło Luksja, supermarket Biedronka oraz Lidl. Szkalował jednocześnie gumy Lambady, że papierki się nie odklejają. Więcej artykułów o Klocuchu: serie filmów, piosenki, historia Klocucha i jego fandomu. Kategoria:Youtuberzy